The Bet
by somuchbetterthenyou
Summary: YAOI! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE! how is this going to go down? tony is going to get a little help from well hated but still very much loved loki in order to win a bet but will it turn into more then just a bet? ironman/tony S and captain america/steve R AND SOME SERIOUS ironman/tony S AND loki
1. The Bet

Tony's head ached and pepper wasnt making it any better with her screaming and had made a simple funloving joke about Being gay and it Went over the cliff!  
"Are you kidding me Tony?,i mean how do you make jokes about something like that! As a matter of fact i bet you couldnt even stay in a homosexual relationship with that personality,I'm the only one that can deal with you!"  
"Touché pepper,how much do you want to bet? I'm a billionair, you probably wont even make a dent in my bank acount.*smirk*i own the bank."  
"On the contrary,tony stark! how about all your money!"  
"I knew that's why your here."  
Pepper jumped up in defense.  
"I can't believe you just said that,this bet is so on!"  
she stormed out of the room,slamming doors behind her.  
"fine! I'll win this bet with...uh!"  
tony went through all the handsome men he knew,especially himself.  
"Steve Rogers!"  
He bit his lip in regret.  
"ha! That dude hates your guts, good luck with that!"  
A few minutes later tony was pacing the floor.  
"why the hell did I say that?"  
Tony turned around and came face to face with jumped back from Loki.  
"ah!what the hell are you doing here!,*sigh*i hate when you do that appearing crap! wheres Thor?-"  
"enough with the questions, I overheard your pleas For help."  
"I didn't call for your help,why do you want to help anyway,your the god of mischief you don't help people."  
"fine stark don't take my help,it's better if you don't,and lose that do realize you don't have all the money in the world."  
"...fine. How can you help me?"  
"Like this.."  
Loki disappeared and suddenly tony felt a sharp pain in his head.  
"ah! What the hell?!"  
"I'm inside now..."  
Loki whispered from inside Tony's mind.  
"w...what are you doing in there!"  
"this, is part of my not to think to hard about it..."  
"don't touch anything in there my brain is precious to me!"  
"I'll keep that in mind..now on with the plan..first thing I want you to do is invite Steve over today. Then I'll do the rest..."  
"uh..sure...I'll text him..."  
-"Ey Cap,come over today. i know your free,7:00- a few minutes later a text came back.-sure whatever tin-man,see you then.-"  
Tony breezed his hand through his curls.  
"Mission complete?.."  
Loki snickered quietly from inside Tony's mind.  
"Not Quite..."  
Tony sighed to was he going to do this?Loki did say he was going to take care of this,but how? It looked like he was walking around talking to himself yet,he was talking to the god of mischief. all he needed was for someone to think he was crazy and that would be it for his whole career. Time flew and fell like a dead bird and eventually Jarvis's voice echoed throughout his lab.  
-Master stark, it appears that Steve Rodgers is a the door should I let him in?-  
"yes Jarvis, thank you."  
A few seconds later Steve walked in,sharp blue eyes shined in curiosity.  
"geez,and I thought this place looked horrible OUTSIDE."  
"Steve I told last time,I'm the only one cleaning this place up,which means there's another job open if you'd like Steve."  
Tony smirked.  
"Ha right like I'd ever work for you!"  
Tony began to feel funny and then something snapped.  
"Steve...I...I love it when we argue at each other..."  
Steve scowled.  
"what are yo-!"  
Tony tackled Steve to the ground. His lips kissing spots untouched around Steve's neck,his hands rubbed and groped places 's yelling of refusal slowly turned to whimpering. Tony lift both of Steve's arms above his head and pined them to the ground in one his other hand he lift up Steve's tongue indulged,licking at Steve's erected swollen turned to full-blown moans as Tony's fingers wrapped around Steve's swollen cock. Steve bit his lip stifling his moans and looked tony through lidded eyes.  
"Tony... Hnnngg!"  
Steve came onto Tony's hand with long,thick,streams. Steve lay beneath tony,his breath crawled off of Steve,shocked at what he had done.  
"Steve...I..I'm so sor-" "No!...there's...there's no need to...be sorry."  
Steve mumbled as he got up and buttoned his pants.  
"...there's no need.."  
he mumbled as he walked out the door.  
"wait Steve I'm sorry..I'm sorry!"  
It was to late. Steve was gone. Loki appeared before tony.  
"I guess that's it for today,if you need me scream my name...;)"  
"yea sure whatever.."  
.a few minutes after Loki left pepper stormed into the room.  
"why did Steve just walk out of here blushing?"  
"you wouldn't believe..."  
END

Sent from my iPod


	2. The Dream Of Reality

disclaimer:i do not own the avengers and if i did...ha...HAHAHAHA!

chapter:2

Tony spilt out over his couch,his hair disheveled into his face,oil and other forms of fuel was smeared on one of his cheeks and on his white wife beater, a pen was tucked behind his ear almost hidden behind his dark curls, couldn't stay awake any longer, he needed to get his rest he'd been up for two days straight,no sleep fluttered his long eyelashes for a brief second before they closed,his breathe deepened as his chest risen and fell rhythmically. It was hard to sleep because of the uproar in his mind, doing that to Steve left him hot,bothered,and very tired,and for some reason there was a bright blush that hasn't left his cheeks since the whole commotion and ,envelopes and bills scattered across the table,he had to keep himself busy to keep the event off his mind,but that wouldn't needed sleep,and even sleep wasn't gonna keep his mind off it,in fact it didn't help that he had a wet dream that night,very wet!;

Steve strutted into the room,his hands busy unbuttoning his shirt,his zipper was open,thus showing a small nest of hair,he licked his lips suggestively as he pushed tony up against the lips kissed up Tony's neck,following a trail up to his lips. Steve nibbled on Tony's bottom lip as he struggled to unzip his jeans,relieving Tony's hard cock from his tight skinny moaned inside of Steve's mouth and outside of the dream,unaware of the sharp blue eyes watching over him as he sleep. In the dream;

steve jerked down tony's underwear along with the jeans,he grabbed at Tony's hips and pulled him close,wrapping his legs around him.;

tony let out a breathy moan,his pants restricting him from breathing,Steve non-shelontlly unzipped Tony's jeans letting Tony's hard-on stand under his underwear.

"such a perv"Steve grunted softly.;

Steve let both his underwear and pants fall to his feet,he pushed his lips against Tony's as he began to push into him,pushing into his tiny boy-pussy;

tony's breath deepened,his head moved back and forth,he moaned as his cheeks brighten into a deep rose red,his body convulsed,his hands gripped at the couch,his chest rose and fall until finally...

"ah!~ Steve! Oh god yes!~"

he came all over his underwear, his cock collapsing a brief second 's cheeks redden at this sight but he couldn't look away. Tony's breathe softened in his sleep let alone the sigh of relief that came after. Steve's hand swept through his blonde hair.

" ...i...wow..."he said as he left the room.

A few minutes later Loki appeared. "mission complete." he smirked, puffing out of thin air.

*Next morning*

Tony woke up to a glare from who else but pepper.

"I'm gonna to spend awhile at my friends house meanwhile you should take that to get your act together."

with that she stormed out of the house for what she claimed to be as she shouted in his face.

"a whole three weeks!"

he honestly didn't know what he had done but he hoped she had a good time. He went to sleep and woke up this time to look into a pair of emerald green eyes.

"good morning sleepy head,had a good sleep yesterday,sweet dreams?"

tony looked confused and the puzzled.

"your reason why I had that dream?"

"well not exactly,I used your desires in order to make the dream. Thus meaning everything that happened in that dream is what you want to happen in reality,dear stark. Which means that you are a pervert."

"ha! Who didn't know that,also why the heck did you do that! I think pepper saw me,she's also left for a month!"

"I did it for Steve of course,he was here yesterday."

"what!? When?! I didn't invite him!,when did he come over?"

"when you were asleep."

Loki grinned wide.

"you didn't! You..you liar!"

tony stood up, making his pants fall to the ground. Loki blushed for a brief second before he turned away and pointed bashful at tony.

"that is my proof."

tony smirked gleefully.

"ladies love me,men adore me,and gods can't stay away from me."

Loki's expression changed from bashful to confuzzled (confused and puzzled)to wicked. Loki's smirked appeared once more.

"don't flatter yourself Midgardian,plus this isn't about me this of course is about Steve For he is the one that unzipped and unbuttoned your pants,saving you from a very restricted erection.(you really should stop wearing such tight pants..-.-)"

"how do I know if your telling the truth?...hmm?"

Tony stepped toward Loki thus making Loki step back uneasily fumbling for the right words.

"I..what are you..."

"you know..you have really beautiful eyes."

"er...thank you.."

tony Pulled Loki close,his hands sweeping through Loki's black curls.

"and very silky hair."

tony sniffed a a stray curl.

"uh..can you please stop?!"

Loki began to push tony away to no success,tony got even closer,his eyes dimming as he went in for a kiss. Loki's cheeks reddened,his green eyes opened wide with fright,he turned his head away from the kiss to find an infuriated pepper.

"flirting with the enemy!...ugh!"

pepper ran out the house and slammed the door behind her,after awhile Jarvis spoke into the room.

" has left the building.-"

"that's our cue,back to what I was doing."

tony pulled Loki close to him,trapping Loki's hands between them and looking him in the eyes.

"now then tell again what happened while Steve was here"

"let go of me first."

One of Tony's hands began to slide down Loki's back while the other was holding him tightly,Loki squirmed uncomfortably.

"ha! Not a chance,now spit it out!"

Tony's hand went below the belt pushing its way into Loki's underwear and grabbing at a gasped.

"okay I'll tell you,I drugged you to sleep,and made my way into your head to began the dream."

tony slid his hand to the front of Loki's pant which made Loki let out a quiet moan.

"but that's not explaining how Steve got here"

Tony said as he breathed up Loki's neck,his hand rubbing Loki's now erect groin.

"ah!~...I..."

tony nibbled Loki's earlobe.

"go ahead,let it out."

he whispered into Loki's ear,thus Loki let out a breathy moan before he came all over Tony's hand and in his pulled his hand out of Loki's pants,covered with cum. he licked his fingers clean and let Loki go,thus letting Loki's knees go numb and fall to the flopped onto his couch, zipper still open.

"that wasn't what I expected to happen when I ask you to let it out but what can you tell me how Steve got here."

Loki looked up at the being on the couch,he was out of breath.

"your servant Jarvis sent for him,like I demanded."

Loki said between stood up and dust himself off.

"never speak of what just happened !,never!"

Loki hissed and puffed into thin air.

"he totally wanted it."

tony ran his hand through his hair.

"ha! I mean who doesn't?!"

tony stood up and fixed his pants,leaving nothing for eyes to behold.

"-sigh-let me guess Jarvis,he warped into your motherboard and made you Call Steve, right?"

-yes master stark,my apologies.-

"no problem...did you tape what happened..?"

-yes master stark.-

"can I see the tape."

-Rhetorical question,master stark. Initiating Video tape of previous events.-

Tony stood in front of the huge screen Jarvis projected,his eyes shone puzzled through his watched as Steve undid his pants,he watched as he proceeded to cum in his sleep right in front of Steve,he cringed while watched how he moaned out to Steve,and he sank to his knees as he watched as Steve hurried out the room.

he ran his hands through his curls.

Jarvis shut down the video THEN the power went out.


	3. The Blackout

The lights literally went out,tony lay across the floor,

"Jarvis turn on the emergency light generators.."

tony mumbled from under his arms.

-yes,master stark.-

little by little the lights turned on...machines restarted,emergency lights shut off and as expected phones rung frantically. Tony got up and answered one of the phones,speaker phone from a iPhone.

"Stark residence,who's speaking"

tony turn away from the phone, checking if all his machines were in tack.

" Stark we need your help!..."

nick fury's voice burst through the room.

"with what?"

tony said,still examining a machine.

"the stark towers seem to be the one of other buildings in the area that have light."

Tony smirked,still fiddling with machines.

"tell me something I don't know."

Nick fury glowered through the phone.

"I'm guessing your going to gloat and smirk about what I'm gonna say next,let me get it over with...The avengers need a-"

"place to stay...yeah,that's gonna be a problem..."

"..how so? Your the only one of us that actually have a light generator...that works!"

" I know that...it's just that...Steve.."

" hope you aren't planning to fight him..-"

Phil coulson's voice then interrupted the banter.

"when we come in we'll be working,there will be no time for fighting."

Tony sighed exhaustedly.

"fine,but I assure you that you'll gonna have a hard time.."

"Surely appreciated, ."

Tony ran his hand through his curls.

" Sure,whatever."

Tony hung up his phone and continued fixing his machine. A few minutes later the machines were fixed, the spare bedrooms were cleared and Tony's cup was filled. He actually had a little time to sip and think. Jarvis's voice interrupt Tony's thoughts.

-master stark you have company.-

" let them in and be sure to be cautious with the elevator."

Tony replied. He huffed out a breath and went to greet the team at the doors of the elevator. The doors opened and everyone stepped in and looked around,comments thrown around and hands were formal. Tony's eyes searched and found what he was afraid he'd 's sharp blue eyes. Tony's breath hitched. He crumpled his face into a smile. He threw it at Steve. It bounced. Steve fidgeted for a face showed a heavy discontent,almost as if it was a burden to lock eyes. So uncomfortable. But a smile came. It came naturally. Freely. Tony reached for Steve's hand.

No hesitation.

Steve shook it.

Hesitation.

"Steve..."

"Tony..."

Breath...

Steve tried to unlatch his hand.

Tony tightened.

Breath...

"Steve..I.."

BREATH!

Bruce interrupted.

"tony we have a mission prompt we should get to work. You too Steve."

Tony let go of Steve's hand.


	4. The Progress Of Tension

The rest of the day was as awkward as ever. Tony urged for a donut and some coffee but just couldn't find the time to break free from shields mission prompt. And believe me seeing as tony doesn't get his coffee could just bear a serious groaned throughout the prompt meeting, receiving mixed stares. A couple glowering, and others worried. The team knew how he gets without his sustenance.

"Tony the meeting will be over in a few, I'm sure you can wait for a break." Bruce input.

Tony's head snapped from where it lay. A sick grimace pasted across his face.

" excuse me but Since when do we have breaks?! Last time I checked this was America.

I do what I want! Tell 'em capsicle (Steve's shield pet name.)"

Steve's sharp blue eyes darted back and forth from a dangerously frustrated Bruce to a sickly looking Tony. He was a worried one.

"Uhh..maybe we could get some coffee, I'm feeling a bit sick trapped in here." Steve mumbled.

Bruce fumed!

"We don't have time for cof-!" Bruce didn't finish.

"WE have PLENTY of time, Bruce relax...go on team, get your refreshments and come back pronto!" Nick fury grumbled loudly.

Tony blew out a relieved breathe."FINALLY! I can get out of this hell hole I call home!"

Tony got up and reached for his jacket and keys.

"Anybody wanna hitch a ride?" Tony offered.

Natasha and Clint accepted, eager to escape. Steve nodded shallowly.

Tony glanced at Bruce.

"Staying?" He asked quietly.

" yes, I have a lot of work to do..." Bruce snared.

" I'll bring you back something..."

"That won't be necessary..."

"A chocolate eclair?"

" that'll be fine,thanks" Bruce caught the hint of a apology.

" cool, we'll be back. Two French vanillas?" Tony glanced at director nick and agent coulsen.

"Yes that will be all, thank you." Nick huffed.

"Thanks" phill cheered.

Bruce stared out the window, watching the team pull off towards the nearest Duncan donuts.

When he turned a around to address nick fury a look of worry streaked his face.

" director fury, we haven't even gotten through the meeting and galactus could be here at any moment!" Bruce bit down on his lip.

" I digress, Bruce we have this under control. Maybe you need some air."

" maybe...your right. I gotta relax..."

"Good."

" by the way where's Thor?"

" he's on his way. He's been a little busy..."

*MEANWHILE*

Thor walked through the corridors of his castle towards a room down the hall. A bright light shined From under the door,showing that someone occupied the room. Thor grinned lightly.

"Loki, I hope your being a good little trickster in there!" Thor loudly mocked while opening a door to a empty room.

Thor grimaced. GREAT! Loki's playing one of those tricks again.

"Loki!, come out! I command thee!"

Thor's voice thundered as he lift his hammer,mljolnir.

He stomped quickly into the room, search every nook and cranny,which was easy as there was nothing to the imagination in the room except for the shattered ice covered handcuffs chained to the floor. Last Thor had checked,he had left Loki in a amorous position, on his knees, bottom half in the air,top half to the ground. His hands were cuffed to the ground. And there were signs of release on the floor.(-who knew Loki was being sexual abused at home?!-) all Thor intended to do was teach Loki to "KNEEL!" But that went in a whole other direction.

"Blasphemy,Loki has escaped! Guards! Search the tower!"

The guards shattered,footsteps heard a mile away. Thor thundered down to the BiFrost, hammer in hand heimdall,the BiFrost watch guard looked quizzical.

"Going out for a breather, lord odinson?"

"Loki has escaped and havoc will be our doom if we don't find him."

Heimdall looked almost faint. His chocolate skin seem to fade as Thor spoke.

" master laufeyson is not in Asgard, as a matter of fact I...transported him to another world...jotunheim..."

" I didn't free Loki, how did he escape. I digress, he has probably gone to meet his cultural people, I shall be going now."

Heimdall gulped then pushed his sword into the hilt of the BiFrost,opening the portal to earth.


	5. The Secret

Tony ordered the three coffees and the box of donuts including the chocolate eclair. He breathed in the irresistible aroma of fresh coffee beans. He let it out in a hitching breath. This caught attention from his star spangled friend next to the counter. Tony played it cool. He honestly was scared to death at what he thought was going to happen.

He shot a glance at Steve and smiled his.."oh crap!.." Smile.

Steve caught it like a baseball but his pitching sucked as he smiled wearily.

Tony bit his lip. Steve fumbled with a tissue. Tony fingered his curls. Steve checked his suede boots. Tony grasped at his breathe.

BREATH!

Tony nodded.

"Fine.." He said quietly.

He turned to Steve.

" Steve..we"

"we have to talk,tony!"

Steve interrupted in a loud whisper. Tony eyed Steve.

"Yea I know..I just don't know.."

"I don't know ether I'm just...so confused..tony.."

"you're not the only one..I don't understand what happened..I didn't intend on doing that.."

"M-maybe we shouldn't talk about it here..our little secret?"

" that's not going to work we have two super spies chatting at a table in the back of us."

Clint popped behind tony,

"we keeping secrets?"

Tony grimaced.

" no..not at all.."

Clint's eyes narrowed.

" I'll find it out. You can't hide it from me..."

Tony sighed.

" My point exactly..."

The coffee came and the team jumped in the car. Steve Fidgeted in the passenger seat. He felt Clint's eyes burning the back of his head. Clint poked Steve in the waist. Steve jumped.

"Honestly Clint leave Steve alone,we don't have a secret."

Tony incurred. Clint poked. Steve jumped. Natasha giggled. Tony sighed.

"You're acting like a bunch of kids! Enough!"

All action stopped. And the car drove through the lightless city to the light filled stark tower.

*A WHILE LATER*

The coffee loaded avengers walked into the tower buzzed and eager to..prompt a mission..? They were meet with worried faces and a Thor.

Tony flashed his teeth.

"Hey hammerhead, if I knew you were coming I'd had bought you a coffee."

Thor eyed tony suspiciously.

"Thor does not drink this beverage you call coffee..." Tony lift a eyebrow.

"Why? You got some kind of disposition?"

Thor grit his teeth.

"No. But you wi-!"

"Enough, we don't have time for fighting."Bruce incurred.

"Who was fighting I was only having fun with the big guy...sheesh..."

Bruce began.

"Galactus is coming to attempt his everlasting plans of destruction on earth and we have to stop him before there is to much trouble. I just recently got a report from Spider-Man and the black-panther ironically and they say there someone working with galactus. So we most get ready for any punches they try to ?"

He menacingly took a chomp out of the chocolate eclair that was set out for him.

Tony smirked.

"you really hate galactus don't you."

"Yes I hate his guts ! He is a total waste of a life form! If only I had enough time to explain how he is,I would!"

Agent fury cracked a smile.

" we DON'T have the time. Back to work!"

The continued and without the team noticing the skies grew a suspiciously unnatural purplish black.

The alarms of the stark towers went on full blast and all else was silent.


	6. The Nightmare

CHAPTER 6 THE BET  
Alarms went off in a blaze,lights dimmed into a deep red...the avengers started,but was called to notice by nick fury.  
"Team,Galactus has attacked earth,stand guard!"  
Bruce snared.  
"Jarvis,what are the coordinates of galactus and his lackies?" Tony asked.  
"Master Stark,you've been misinformed. There is only one other,the temperature settings on this person is very unusual..." Tony's eyes narrowed.  
"How unusual?"he asked.  
"Below -2,000 degrees Fahrenheit..." Tony and the others turned to look at Thor.  
"Impossible.I..I was told he was in JOTUNHEIM..." Thor stumbled on words.  
Phil glanced at the windows that lined the wall of the stark towers. His eyes widened in fear as he noticed how dark the sky grown as seconds past,along with something else.  
"Uh..guys..we're in trouble..look!"  
The team turned around to the window,eyes widened in fear as the sight before them shook them terribly...Galactus,running toward stark towers. Crushing everything as he sped by,his fist lift up in the air as it targeted the building...the last thing the team remembered from the event was the sound of strong wind and the sight of galactus's fist,glass breaking then the lights...going out.  
HOURS AFTER  
Tony awoke is a shock,his breath strong,fast and loud,he looked around at his ,coming to his wits end...what he saw was horrible,  
"This must be a nightmare! This can't be happening! Please no! Not this place!"  
He stood up,alone,dressed In a suit...the desert sand blew around him. His surrounding shook around him as he dropped to the floor,  
" NO!"  
-He woke up.  
Tony sat up on a bed,the sheets disheveled around him,he hands gripped at the mattress,knuckles pale white,he sat in cold sweat,shivering. He looked around at the room he was in...  
"A medical room?..what the hell happened?!"  
He got up,thanking the gods that he wasn't connected the IV system that was seated next to the bed he was put in. He cracked his fingers,which were still white and stiff from his terror. He grimaced at the garb he was put in,unusual clothing for a hospital stay, a tight gray sweatsuit..which of course was covered in sweat. Tony looked around for a Change of finding any,he gave up and wandered outside of the "medical room" into the corridors where he made eye contact with two guards outside of his room.  
"Um,yea...where the hell am I?!"  
One of the masked guards spoke loudly.  
"You are being hospitalized and guarded until further notice..."  
"On planet galactagus"  
The second masked guard interjected.  
"Galactagus!?"  
Tony bellowed.  
"Home of the galactagains!"  
One of the guards said matter of factly.  
"Now you're scheduled for a meeting In a few minutes,best be on our way.."  
The other guard said reading from a chart. The two guards grabbed an arm each and dragged tony down the corridors,as tony refused and struggled against their grip,it only tightened. Eventually he gave up and walked with them.  
"Good boy,in this place being submissive will get you everywhere..."  
One of the guards whispered in Tony's ear.  
"Everywhere"  
The guard smirked at tony from under the nosepiece and tony grimaced.  
Tony was then yanked to the floor.  
"Bow to Galactus!"  
A voice thundered.  
And all tony could do,...was look up!


End file.
